melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
99 Cent Store (K-12)
'99 Cent Store' is a song by Melanie Martinez. Originally, the song was planned to be on her album 'Cry Baby' but got scrapped. Then, the song was planned to be on her second album, K-12, but ultimately got scrapped. In an interview, Melanie confirmed that the song wasn't going to be in any further projects. Leak History * September 12th, 2018 - A snippet is leaked by Crybabyboiiiii29. * September 16th, 2018 - Second snippet is leaked by LittleJackk. * September 16th, 2018 (later) - Third snippet is leaked by Milk & Cookies. * September 17th, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked by Crybabyboiiiii29. * September 17th, 2018 (later) - Full song is leaked. Theme The song is centered around a character, most likely Cry Baby, falling in love with a boy who "sold her cheap lies". It tells the story of her looking back at her relationship with the boy, and now finally seeing through all his lies. She was head over heels for someone who she thought she knew, but in reality, she only fell in love with the fake disguise he put on. The boy tricked her into believing he was something that he wasn't. His "ribbons and bows" were just a decoration for him to hide his true self behind. The song relates their relationship to something bought at a 99 cent store, pretty and shiny, but also incredibly cheap and not destined to last. Lyrics 1 I had pinwheels in my eyes for you Blinded by the pinks and blues Oh, you were my wind-up Romeo We had matching bubblegum tattoos Serenade me with your kazoo You tricked me with your ribbons and your bows Pre-Chorus It's so shiny in a shopping cart Pretty in a parking lot But when you go home That's when it falls apart Chorus I still think about you sometimes Only when I walk through the 99 cent store You sold me all those cheap lies Could've built me a whole 99 cent store 2 Wine and dine me with your plastic fruit Robbed me of my sweet tooth Held me up with a loaded water gun Tied me to these toy train tracks You left me there and you never came back Tacky souvenirs when it's said and done Pre-Chorus It's so shiny in a shopping cart Pretty in a parking lot But when you go home That's when it falls apart Chorus I still think about you sometimes Only when I walk through the 99 cent store You sold me all those cheap lies Could've built me a whole 99 cent store Bridge Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Chorus I still think about you sometimes Only when I walk through the 99 cent store You sold me all those cheap lies Could've built me a whole 99 cent store Outro Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh I still think about you sometimes Only when I walk through the 99 cent store Trivia * When the snippet leaked, it was originally believed by fans to be Schizo. ** However, this was proven fake by Crybabyboiiiii29 and LittleJackk, who confirmed the true title as 99 Cent Store. * The song was produced in Logic Pro. * Melanie plays the kazoo in this song. * The official 99CentsOnlyOfficial YouTube channel commented, "Let us know if you want to shoot a video in one of our locations!" on a video of the song. * As with many other unreleased songs, most uploads of this song on YouTube, SoundCloud, or other similar content-sharing websites will be immediately taken down.